particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of battle of the Armed Forces of Trigunia
This page is dedicated to the order of battle (OrBat) of the Armed Forces of Trigunia. Ground Forces Central Military District *Headquarters and Command Brigade "Central" *1st Army Group **778th Motor Rifle Brigade **659th Motor Rifle Brigade **399th Motor Rifle Brigade **17th Motor Rifle Brigade **111th Motor Rifle Brigade **1st Tank Brigade **2nd Tank Brigade **5th Tank Brigade **10th Tank Brigade **117th Artillery Brigade **118th Artillery Brigade **634th Rocket Artillery Brigade **1st Material-Technical Operations Brigade **1st Signals Brigade **1st NBC Protection Brigade **77th Engineer Brigade **201st Air Defense Brigade **1st Intelligence and Electronic Warfare Center **15th Army Aviation Regiment **16th Army Aviation Regiment Eastern Military District *Headquarters and Command Brigade "Eastern" *976th Motor Rifle Brigade *342nd Motor Rifle Brigade *127th Motor Rifle Brigade *5th Motor Rifle Brigade *77th Motor Rifle Brigade *93rd Tank Brigade *101st Tank Brigade *15th Tank Brigade *907th Tank Brigade *119th Artillery Brigade *120th Artillery Brigade *709th Rocket Artillery Brigade *2nd Support and Logistics Brigade *2nd Signals Brigade *2nd NBC Protection Brigade *88th Engineer Brigade *209th Air Defense Brigade *2nd Intelligence and Electronic Warfare Center *20th Army Aviation Regiment *21st Army Aviation Regiment Southern Military District *Headquarters and Command Brigade "Southern" *117th Motor Rifle Brigade *174th Motor Rifle Brigade *347th Motor Rifle Brigade *943rd Motor Rifle Brigade *1075th Motor Rifle Brigade *333rd Tank Brigade *410th Tank Brigade *415th Tank Brigade *12th Tank Brigade *121st Artillery Brigade *122nd Artillery Brigade *999th Rocket Artillery Brigade *3rd Support and Logistics Brigade *3rd Signals Brigade *3rd NBC Protection Brigade *99th Engineer Brigade *210th Air Defense Brigade *3rd Intelligence and Electronic Warfare Center *30th Army Aviation Regiment *31st Army Aviation Regiment Ground Forces organization Motor rifle brigade The Motor Rifle Brigade is the basic building block of the Trigunian Ground Forces. The Motor Rifle Brigade is capable of independent tactical operations. Each Motor Rifle Brigade is comprised of roughly 4,500 troops. A brigade in the Trigunian Ground Forces is often commanded by a General-grade officer, generally a one-star (Major General) or a two star-general (Lieutenant General) *Command Element (Brigade Headquarters) **Commandant's Company **Brigade Orchestra **Instructors Platoon **Simulator Platoon **Training Platoon **Radio-Television Center *Three Motor Rifle Battalions **Battalion Headquarters **x3 Motor Rifle Companies (x10 BMP-2/3, BTR-90/Kurganets-25 or MT-LB) **Mortar Company (x6 120mm (2B11/2S12) or x6 82mm (2B14) mortars) **Automatic Grenade Launcher Platoon (x3 BMP-2/3 or BTR-90/Kurganets-25, x6 AGS-30 AGL) **Anti-Tank Platoon (x3 BMP-2/3 or BTR-90/Kurganets-25, 6 x AT4/AT13/AT14) **Recon Platoon: (x1 x BMR-K, 2 BMP-2/3 or 3 BTR-90/Kurganets-25) **Engineer platoon **Logistic platoon **Medical platoon *Tank/Armored Battalion (x41 total MBTs) **Battalion Headquarters (x1 MBT) **x4 Tank/Armored Companies (x10 MBTs per) *Two Self-Propelled Artillery Battalions **Artillery Battalion Headquarters ***Fire control and artillery reconnaissance battery **x3 Artillery Batteries (6 x 2S3M or 2S19 152mm SP Howitzers or 6 x 2S1 122mm Howitzers) *MLRS Artillery Battalion **MLRS Battalion Headquarters **x3 MLRS Batteries (x6 BM-21 or other MLRS) *Anti-Tank Battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x2 AT Gun Batteries: (6 x 2S25 Sprut) **x2 ATGM Batteries: (12 x 9P162 (BMP3 with AT-14 Kornet)) *Air Defense Missile Battalion **Battalion Headquarters ***Fire Control and Radar Reconnaissance Platoon **x3 Heavy Air Defense Missile Batteries (4 x SA-8 or 4 x SA-15 or 2 SA-11) *Air Defense Missile Artillery Battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x1 Self-Propelled Air Defense Battery (6 x ZSU-23-4 or 2S6) **x1 Air Defense Battery (6 x SA-13) **x1 Air Defense Battery Battery (27 x SA-14) *Recon Company (4 x BMR-K, 6 x BMP-2/3 or 10 x BTR-90/Kurganets) **Reconnaissance headquarters platoon **UAV Platoon **Sniper Platoon *Radiological, Chemical, Biological Defense Company *Engineer Battalion **Battalion Headquarters **Engineer Sapper Company **Engineer Construction Company **Engineer Technical Company **Pontoon Bridge Company *Maintenance battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x2 Tracked Vehicle Maintenance Company **Ordnance/Weapons Maintenance Company **Electronic Maintenance company **Combat Recovery Company *Supply battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x3 Transport Companies **Support Company **Medical Company *Signal Battalion **x2 Signal Companies Armored/Tank Brigade The Armored/Tank Brigade is the hammer of the Trigunian Ground Forces. Each Tank/Armored Brigade is comprised of roughly 3,000 troops. A brigade in the Trigunian Ground Forces is often commanded by a General-grade officer, generally a one-star (Major General) or a two star-general (Lieutenant General) *Command Element (Brigade Headquarters) **Commandant's Company **Brigade Orchestra **Instructors Platoon **Simulator Platoon **Training Platoon **Radio-Television Center *Three Tank/Armored Battalions (x93 MBTs total) **Battalion Headquarters (x1 MBT) **x3 Tank/Armored Companies (x10 MBTs) **Signal Platoon **Support Platoon **Medical Section ***Maintenance Squad ***Medvac Squad ***x2 Motor Transport Squad ***Kitchen Squad *Motor Rifle Battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x3 Motor Rifle Companies (x10 BMP-2/3, BTR-90/Kurganets-25 or MT-LB) **Mortar Company (x6 120mm (2B11/2S12) or x6 82mm (2B14) mortars) **Automatic Grenade Launcher Platoon (x3 BMP-2/3 or BTR-90/Kurganets-25, x6 AGS-30 AGL) **Anti-Tank Platoon (x3 BMP-2/3 or BTR-90/Kurganets-25, 6 x AT4/AT13/AT14) **Recon Platoon (x1 x BMR-K, 2 BMP-2/3 or 3 BTR-90/Kurganets-25) **Engineer platoon **Logistic platoon **Medical platoon **x4 Tank/Armored Companies (x10 MBTs per) *Two Self-Propelled Artillery Battalions **Artillery Battalion Headquarters ***Fire control and artillery reconnaissance battery **x3 Artillery Batteries (6 x 2S3M or 2S19 152mm SP Howitzers or 6 x 2S1 122mm Howitzers) *MLRS Artillery Battalion **MLRS Battalion Headquarters **x3 MLRS Batteries (x6 BM-21 or other MLRS) *Anti-Tank Battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x2 AT Gun Batteries: (6 x 2S25 Sprut) **x2 ATGM Batteries: (12 x 9P162 (BMP3 with AT-14 Kornet)) *Air Defense Missile Battalion **Battalion Headquarters ***Fire Control and Radar Reconnaissance Platoon **x3 Heavy Air Defense Missile Batteries (4 x SA-8 or 4 x SA-15 or 2 SA-11) *Air Defense Missile Artillery Battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x1 Self-Propelled Air Defense Battery (6 x ZSU-23-4 or 2S6) **x1 Air Defense Battery (6 x SA-13) **x1 Air Defense Battery Battery (27 x SA-14) *Recon Company (4 x BMR-K, 6 x BMP-2/3 or 10 x BTR-90/Kurganets) **Reconnaissance headquarters platoon **UAV Platoon **Sniper Platoon *Radiological, Chemical, Biological Defense Company *Engineer Battalion **Battalion Headquarters **Engineer Sapper Company **Engineer Construction Company **Engineer Technical Company **Pontoon Bridge Company *Maintenance battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x2 Tracked Vehicle Maintenance Company **Ordnance/Weapons Maintenance Company **Electronic Maintenance company **Combat Recovery Company *Supply battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x3 Transport Companies **Support Company **Medical company **x2 Signal Companies Rocket artillery brigade *Command Element (Brigade Headquarters) - x2 MLRS *x4 Rocket Artillery battalions - x4 MLRS per battalion *Maintenance battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x2 Tracked Vehicle Maintenance Company **Ordnance/Weapons Maintenance Company **Electronic Maintenance company **Combat Recovery Company *Supply battalion **Battalion Headquarters **x3 Transport Companies **Support Company **Medical company **x2 Signal Companies Aerospace Forces Air Forces Command *1st Air and Air Defense Army (Radin) **3595th Aviation Base (3595th Fighter-Bomber Aviation Regiment - Su-35S) **8828th Aviation Base (8828th Attack Aviation Regiment - Su-25SM) **7703rd Aviation Base (7703rd Reconnaissance Fighter Aviation Regiment - Su-24MR) **7702nd Aviation Base (7702nd Electronic Fighter Aviation Regiment - Su-24MP) **8165th Aviation Base (8165th Helicopter Aviation Regiment) *2nd Air and Air Defense Army (Brakav) **1071st Aviation Base (1071st Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-31BSM) **8437th Aviation Base (8437th Fighter Aviation Regiment - Su-30SM) **8166th Aviation Base (8166th Helicopter Aviation Regiment) *3rd Air and Air Defense Army (Lesnov) **9997th Aviation Base (9997th Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-31BSM) **2904th Aviation Base (2904th Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-35) **3556th Aviation Base (3556th Fighter-Bomber Aviation Regiment - Su-34) **7705th Aviation Base (7705th Attack Aviation Regiment - Su-24M2) **8167th Aviation Base (8167th Helicopter Aviation Regiment) *4th Air and Air Defense Army (Zarvosopol) **2637th Aviation Base (2637th Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-35) **4393th Aviation Base (4393th Fighter Aviation Regiment - Su-30SM) **8829th Aviation Base (8829th Attack Aviation Regiment - Su-25SM) **8168th Aviation Base (8168th Helicopter Aviation Regiment) *5th Air and Air Defense Army (Vrosnok) **1427th Aviation Base (1427th Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-29M) **3357th Aviation Base (3357th Fighter-Bomber Aviation Regiment - Su-34) **7704th Aviation Base (7704th Attack Aviation Regiment - Su-24M2) **8169th Aviation Base (8169th Helicopter Aviation Regiment) Military Transport Aviation Command Long Range Aviation Command *6th Air Army (Variety of locations) **1207th Aviation Base (1207th Bomber Regiment - Tu-160M2) **1208th Aviation Base (1207th Bomber Regiment - Tu-95MSM) **1209th Aviation Base (1209th Maritime Bomber Regiment - Tu-22M3) **1210th Aviation Base (1210th Maritime Bomber Regiment - Tu-22M3M) **1211th Aviation Base (1211th Bomber Regiment - Tu-95MSM) **8170th Aviation Base (8170th Helicopter Aviation Regiment) Other commands and units *Personnel, Military-Technical and Armaments **State Training and Test Flight Center **Center for Combat Training and Flight Personnel Training **State Scientific Research Institute and Center for Cosmonaut Training **State Center for Decommissioning of Aircraft and Aerospace Materials **1st Aerospace Training Center **2nd Aerospace Training Center **11th Air Army (Special Purpose) Space Command *Main Center for Space Testing, Research, and Development *Main Center for Missile Early Warning *Main Center for Space Reconnaissance *10th Air Army (Special Purpose) Aerospace Defense and Missile Defense Troops Command *1st Missile Defense Brigade (Radin; equipped with S-300 and S-400 ballistic missile systems) *2nd Missile Defense Brigade (Lesnov; equipped with S-300 and S-400 ballistic missile systems) *3rd Missile Defense Brigade (Brakav; equipped with S-300 and S-400 ballistic missile systems) *4th Missile Defense Brigade (Vrosnok; equipped with S-300 and S-400 ballistic missile systems) *5th Missile Defense Brigade (Zarvosopol; equipped with S-300 and S-400 ballistic missile systems) *6th Independent Missile Defense Brigade (Lesnov; equipped with S-300 and S-400 ballistic missile systems) *7th Independent Missile Defense Brigade (Brakav; equipped with S-300 and S-400 ballistic missile systems) Navy Fleets White Ocean Fleet Headquarters - Aleksandrovsk, Radin Oblast Military District - Central Military District Area of Operation - Artania, Makon and assisting in Keris operations. *'Yegorovich-class aircraft carrier': Petrovgrad (Flagship) *'Admiral Gennadiyevich-class frigate': Admiral Bulgakov Artemiy, Khmelnov, Major General Rasputin Sergei, Captain Yudashkin Dmitriy, Lieutenant Khalturin Lavrenti *'Svoboda-class cruiser': Glebov *'Udaloy I/II-class destroyer': Dominik, Mashiv, Lesnov, Counter Admiral Timoshenko Urvan *'Akula-class submarine' (SSN): K-312, K-231, K-547, K-453 *'Typhoon-class submarine' (SSBN): K-532, K-647, K-523 *'Borei-class submarine' (SSBN): K-460 South Ocean Fleet Headquarters - Zarvosopol, Zarvosopol Oblast Military District - Central Military District (Zarvosopol) Area of Operation - Primary power projection fleet, responsible for operations around Terra. *'Rodshyadam-class aircraft carrier': Rodshydam (Flagship) *'Admiral Gennadiyevich-class frigate': Sterlidnoye, Batatyevsk, Stupipukhov, Lyubechny *'Admiral Gregorov-class frigate': Rybimna, Kovartovsk, Pyatirmansk, Norichny *'Svoboda-class cruiser': Admiral Shapa Atgeriyev *'Orlan-class battlecruiser': Admiral Kyrylo Savych Zayika *'Thunderous-class corvette': Admiral Ruslan Vyacheslavovych Savenko, Admiral Roman Valentynovych Dobrovolskyj, Vice Admiral Leonid Pavlovych Vasylyuk, Major General Vsevolod Yukhymovych Samojlenko, Major General Kyrylo Savych Zayika, Lieutenant General Kazymyr Heorhijovych Omelchuk *'Gepard-class frigate': Geleshi, Gukonrog, Khasadny, Beryomki, Novomortsy *'Udaloy I-class destroyer': Vice Admiral Sulim Zelimkhanov, Admiral Khansultan Umkhayev, Admiral Elbek Dudayev *'Udaloy II-class destroyer': Colonel Mykhajlo Mykhajlovych Zinchenko, Admiral Taras Semenovych Komar *'Borei-class ballistic missile submarine': K-283, K-234, K-258, K-998 *'Akula-class nuclear attack submarine': K-736, K-483, K-182, K-222, K-349 *'Yasen-class nuclear attack submarine: K-111, K-109 Anantonese Ocean Fleet '''Headquarters' - Kaiserburg, Brakav Oblast Military District - Eastern Military District (Petrovgrad) Area of Operation - Responsible primarily for domestic operations and operations in Dovani. *'Svoboda-class cruiser': Admiral Tsezar Sazonov (Flagship) Green Sea Fleet *'Headquarters' - Kaiserburg, Brakav *'Area of Operation' - Deliverance Flotilla *'Headquarters' - Petrovgrad, Zarvosopol *'Area of Operation' - Responsible for EEZ defense and coastal defense Coastal Troops Naval Infantry Trigunian Naval Infantry are organized into brigades and assigned to various naval bases and naval fleets. Each naval infantry brigade consists of a brigade headquarters, 1 naval motor rifle (mechanized/motorized) battalion, 1 naval air-assault (airborne) battalion, 1 tank (armored) battalion, 1 self-propelled gun battalion, 1 motor rifle (mechanized/motorized) reconnaissance battalion, 1 air defense and artillery battalion and various support units such as a field hospital, signals and communications, motor pool and support units. *11th Naval Infantry Brigade *102nd Guards Naval Infantry Brigade *97th Naval Infantry Brigade *810th Naval Infantry Brigade *2nd Guards Naval Infantry Brigade *19th Naval Infantry Brigade Coastal Defense Troops Coastal Defense Troops are made up of motor rifle troops and coastal defense artillery units. Traditionally these units have 1 battalion of Motor Rifle troops and the rest are units of the Coastal Defense Artillery Troops. *107th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Vrosnok - Equipped with mobile Bastion-P complex) *110th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Vrosnok - Equipped with a static number of Bal-E CDMS and static Bastion-E complexes) *675th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Lesnov - Equipped with mobile Bastion-P complex) *12th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Lesnov - Equipped with a static number of Bal-E CDMS and static Bastion-E complexes) *94th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Zarvosopol - Equipped with mobile Bastion-P complex) *876th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Zarvosopol - Equipped with a static number of Bal-E CDMS and static Bastion-E complexes) *879th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Brakav - Equipped with mobile Bastion-P complex) *886th Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Brakav - Equipped with a static number of Bal-E CDMS and static Bastion-E complexes) *821st Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Radin - Equipped with mobile Bastion-P complex) *899th Independent Coastal Defense Brigade (located out of Rodshyadam - Equipped with mobile Bastion-P complex) Naval Aviation *111th Naval Aviation Regiment (located aboard the Petrovgrad) **Equipped: x30 MiG-29KR; x5 Ka-27M, x5 Ka-52K "Katran" *907th Naval Aviation Regiment (located aboard the Rodshyadam) **Equipped: x44 MiG-29KR; x10 Ka-52K "Katran"; x8 Ka-27M (ASW/Observation/S&R), x4 Beriev A-50s (AWACS/SIGINT) Category:Armed Forces of Trigunia